Elementer
Beschreibung Der Elementor ist wohl eine der mächtigsten Jobklassen in Flyff. Die Möglichkeit Elementor zu werden bekommst du ab LV60 im Job des Magier. Nach dem du dann noch die kurze Jobquest bewältigt hast bist du Ele. Der wohl größte Vorteil, ist der immense Schaden seiner Attacken, dadurch kann von LV60 an mit einem Schlag einen Bang erlegt werden. Eles können mit Staffs kämpfen. Das ist eine Zweihandwaffe, der mehr für den Nahkampf geeignet ist, aber auch zum Zaubern ist er unverzichtbar. Die mächtigste Waffe des Elementors ist jedoch der Elementbonus mit dem man nochmals die Macht der Attacken um einiges steigern kann. Man muss alle Element Skills auf MAX haben um stark zu sein (Elementor-Element) Elementelist= Feuer--->Wind Wind---->Stein Stein--->Blitz Blitz--->Wasser Wasser-->Feuer Wenn du dich immer an diese Regel hältst werden Gegner kein Problem darstellen. Ein weiterer Vorteil ist die Unbeliebtheit des Elementors. Darduch kannst du eigentlich sehr wertvolle Item sehr günstig erwerben (z.B. G-Staff).(Später Hinzugefügt) Der Elementor ist eigentlich eine sehr beliebte Klasse auch wenn man die Eles nicht oft sieht. Nachteile gibt es mehr als nur die paar da unten. Er ist teuer, denn wenn man AoE werden will, braucht man jede menge teure Sachen.(Schmuck ca 50-60mio, Waffen 50-100mio, Rüstung ca 150 mio,...) Man kann mit bis zu 500mio rechnen. Daher empfehle ich den Hit'n'Run Elementor. Er braucht nicht so viel DEF und HP und kommt mit ihm auf ungefähr 150mio. (Wenn man gut aussehen möchte 200mio.) Der Elementor ist für all . So hat der ELE nur sehr wenig Lebenspunkte (HP) und sieht leider sehr bescheiden aus in seiner Rüstung. Skills en: Builds =1on1-Elementor= Dieser Build killt jedes Monster einzeln. Der 1on1-Elementor ist eher eine untypische Art und ist daher auch nur selten anzutreffen. Das leveln fällt schwer und dauert lange wodurch die meisten bereits ab Level 65 oder den folgenden, auf den Hit'n'Run Elementor umsteigen. Einziger Vorteil dieses Builds: Ihr seid im PvP schier unbesiegbar da ihr sowohl auf grosse als auch auf kurze Distanz sehr viel Schaden macht. Damit reicht meistens 1-2 Skills dann ist neuer Gegenüber am Boden. ;) Stats Hier gibt es ebenso den Full- und den Pure-Int-Elementor. Je mehr Int vorhanden ist, umso mehr Schaden verursacht der Spieler. Full-Int-Elementor STR 15 STA 30-40 DEX 15 INT xxx Pure-Int-Elementor STR 15 STA 15 DEX 15 INT xxx Hybrid-Elementor STR 15 STA 50% DEX 15 INT 50% Skills Hierbei sollte man sich für ein-zwei Elemente vorerst entscheiden. Je nachdem sind dann die Vorraussetzungen anders. Im Gegensatz zum Aoe-Elementor werden hier die einfachen Skills genutz, da sie weniger MP verbrauchen. Wind Field wird aufgrund seines "Verlangsamungs-Effektes" oft geskillt. Außerdem ist somit die Möglichkeit zum Hit'n'Run-Elementor gegeben. Man sollte die Skills skillen die KEINEN CoolDown haben also nur das WIND STEIN und BLITZ AOE das Wasser und Feuer AOE haben ein cooldown und sind kaum zum Aoen geeignet. Schmuck und Set Ohrringe: Demol+12 oder höher als 1on1. Wahlweise kann auch einer oder beide durch einen guten Plugohrring ersetzt werden, wenn ihr auf Hit’n’Run umsteigen solltet. Kette: MP-Kette oder HP-Kette sind hier gleichermaßen gut. Ringe: INT-Ringe erhöht den verursachten Schaden noch einmal etwas. Der Pure-Int-Elementor sollte versuchen die HP oder DEF etwas zu erhöhen ob durch Schmuck oder gepierct sei dem jeweiligem Geldbeutel überlassen. Der 1on1 Elementor sollte das Level 60iger Set tragen und dann auf das Level 75iger-Elementor Set umsteigen. Dies sollte auf gut geupgradet sein. Später kann er das 105er-Set nutzen um letztendlich dann auf das 120iger-Set umzusteigen. Der 1on1-Elementor benötigt eine Verkürzung der Cast-Zeit, da er jedes einzelne Monster separat angreift. Er nutzt vorerst den Stick of Vel Parpone und steigt später auf den Legendary Golden Staff und ab 120, wenn möglich, den Bloddy Staff um. =Aoe-Elementor= Dies ist wohl der häufigste Build und bringt letztendlich auch am meisten. Dieser Build greift viele Monster gleichzeitig an und levelt somit sehr schnell. Auch die Drops fallen sehr zahlreich aus, wodurch er ein Liebling jedes Fullsupporters oder Ringmasters ist. Stats STR: 15 STA: Restpunkte DEX: 15 INT: 40-50 (kann später erhöht werden, wenn man genug Mobs tanken kann) Skills Auch hier lässt sich nicht eindeutig sagen welche Skills jetzt genug werden sollten nur wird in den meisten fällen der Wind- und der Blitz-Angriff gemastert. Hier sollte man sich wieder vorerst für zwei, später kann man ein drittes und ein viertes usw. Element hinzunehmen, Element entscheiden. Hierbei ist vor allem auf den "Hit-Bonus" der Elemente zu achten: Feuer ist gut gegen Wind Wind ist gut gegen Erde Erde ist gut gegen Blitz Blitz ist gut gegen Wasser Wasser ist gut gegen Feuer ABER Wind ist schlecht gegen Feuer Erde ist schlecht gegen Wind Blitz ist schlecht gegen Erde Wasser ist schlecht gegen Blitz Feuer ist schlecht gegen Wasser Außerdem solltest ihr den Master-Skill auch maxen, damit euer Angriff verstärkt wird. Schmuck und Set Ohrringe: Wie alle Aoe-Einheiten sollte auch der Elementor 2 Plugs tragen je nach Geldbeutel gut oder weniger gut geuppt. Kette: Hp-Kette (hier würde auch MP gehen aber da man Refresher eh nutzen muss würde ich zu HP tendieren) Ringe: STA-Ringe sind am Anfang extrem wichtig, später, wenn man genug Mobs (sicher!!!) tanken kann, kann man auch auf INT-Ringe umsteigen. Set: Das Set welches man trägt sollte auf DEF gepierct sein und mindestens auf +3 am besten noch höher geupgradet sein. Das Level 45iger Set bringt wieder zusätzlich HP und dann das Level 75 sollte auch das 75iger-Elementor Set genutzen werden. Später steigt auch der Aoe-Elementor auf das Level-105er-Set um. Sollte man die nötigen Mittel und auch Red Chips haben um sich das 120iger Set leisten zu können, sollte man dies auch tun. Dieses Set übertrifft alle vorherigen um Weiten. Der Aoe-Elementor sollte einen Guardian Staff oder Historic Staff bis Level 90 nutzen und dann auf Angels Staff umsteigen. Da die 200 HP vom Guardian-Staff ein Witz für einen Aoe-Elementor sind, nutz dieser auch nicht selten Stick of Vel Parpone da er bis Level 65 eh noch kein Aoe nutzen kann. =Hit-and-Run-Elementor= Dieser Build ist schwer zu spielen aber man kann bereits früh hoch Aoen und benötigt dazu kaum food. Die meisten gescheiterten 1on1-Elementor werden Hit'n'Run Elementor. Stats Hier gibt es den Pure-Int oder den Full-Int-Build. Der Pure Int ist jedoch eher nicht ratsam, daher stelle ich nur den Full-Int Build vor. Der Pure-Int-Hit'n'Run-Elementor würde alle Statuspunkte auf INT setzten. Full int: STR:'15 '''STA:'30~40 'DEX:'15 'INT:'Rest '''Pure INT: STR: 15 STA: 15 DEX: 15 INT: alles Skills Hier lässt sich jedoch genau sagen was man benötigt Windcutter Level 7 → Vorraussetzung für Void Void Level 5 → Vorraussetzung für Wind Field Wind Field Max Level → Angriffsskill der den Gegner zusätzlich verlangsamt Wind Master Max Level → Verstärkt den Windangriff um bis zu 15% Der Hit-And-Run-Elementor greift nur mit Wind Field an. Verlangsamt die Gegner und verursacht gleichsam Schaden oder bei blitz Gegnern mit dem Stein Aoe weil es auch rage ist. Schmuck und Set Ohrringe: Plugs wenn ihr zu oft sterbt ansonsten sind Demols, am besten Demol+12 oder höher, besser für höheren Schaden. Kette: Hp- oder MP-Kette je nachdem wie "mutig" man ist Ringe: Schau wie du auskommst. Am besten wären hier 2 hohe Int-Ringe aber wenn du zu oft stirbst solltest du auf Sta-Ringe umsteigen. Anfänglich empfehle ich noch Sta-Ringe, da ihr euch erst an diese Art von Aoe gewöhnen müsst. Set: gepierct auf HP oder Def wenn du zu oft stirbst ansonsten solltest du auf Angriff piercen Level 45-iger Set ist aufgrund von mehr HP, weniger MP verbraucht und kürzere Cast-Zeit ideal man sollte dann aber wieder auf das Level 75iger-Elementor Set umsteigen. Wie jeder Elementor sollte auch der Hit'n'Run-Elementor später auf das 105er Set umsteigen und mit Level 120 letztendlich versuchen an ein 120iger-Elementor-Set zu kommen. Als Waffe sollte der Historic Staff bis zum LG-Staff genutz werden. Da ihr diesen Staff enorm lange behaltet lohnt es sich den Staff up zu graden. Solltet ihr die Möglichkeit haben an einen Bloddy Staff zu kommen, solltet ihr sie auch nutzen. =Hybrid-Elementor= Dieser Build ist, wie der Name schon sagt eine Mischform. Ihr könnt mit diesem Build sowohl Tanken als auch als Hit'n'Run auftreten. Dieser Build ist im PvP extrem stark, da er sowohl guten Schaden verursacht, als auch einiges an HP und Def hat. Der Hybrid-Elementor ist eine erweitere Form des Hit'n'Run-Elementors mit einer wesentlich geringeren Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihr sterbt. Auch kleinere Aoe’s sind möglich. Stats Für diesen Build lassen sich, ähnlich wie beim Hybrid-Psykeeper, keine genaue Statuswertangaben machen. Daher werde ich nur auf 2 mögliche Builds eingehen und deren Vor- bzw. Nachteile darstellen. 50%-Build Dieser Build ist widerstandsfähiger als der reine Aoe-Build und kann trotzdem einiges einstecken. STR 15 STA 50% DEX 15 INT 50% STA-Hit'n'Run-Build Dieser Build tritt vorwiegen als Hit'n'Run auf verfügt jedoch über mehr HP, so dass er einige Angriff stehen kann. Anfänglich ist dieser Build sogar stärker als der 50%-Build. Mit steigendem Level nimmt jedoch INT immer mehr zu, das er zum Hit'n'Run wird. STR 15 STA 80-100 DEX 15 INT xxx Der Vorteile beider Builds ist, dass man sich das Umstaten sparen kann und er recht stark im PvP ist. Skills Egal welcher Build genutzt wird, die Windangriffsskills mit WindField sind immer am wichtigsten Windcutter Level7 --> Vorraussetzung für Void Void Level 5 --> Vorraussetzung für WindField Wind Field Max --> Angriffsskill der den Gegner zusätzlich verlangsamt Wind Master Max --> Verstärkt den Windangriff um bis zu 15% Schmuck und Sets Ohrringe: Demol’s wenn ihr als Hit'n'Run auftretet. Plugs wenn ihr lieber „tankt“. Kette: MP-Kette da ihr über genug HP verfügt. Schmuck: Int-Ringe für den Hit'n'Run-Elementor und Sta-Ringe für den Aoe-Elementor. Set: Da ihr über genug HP und Def für einen Hit’n’Run-elementor verfügt, solltet ihr die Suit auf Attack piercen. Level 45-iger Set ist aufgrund von mehr HP, weniger MP verbraucht und kürzere Cast-Zeit ideal oder wen ihr tankt auch das blaue npc set. man sollte dann aber wieder auf das Level 75iger-Elementor Set umsteigen. Wie jeder Elementor sollte auch der Hit'n'Run-Elementor später auf das 105er Set umsteigen und mit Level 120 letztendlich versuchen an ein 120iger-Elementor-Set zu kommen. Waffe: G- und H-Staff sollte bis zum LG-Staff genutz werden. Da ihr diesen Staff enorm lange behaltet lohnt es sich disen Staff zu upgraden. Solltet ihr die Möglichkeit haben an einen Bloody Staff zu kommen, solltet ihr sie auch nutzen. Waffen Guardian Staff (ab Level 60)(ATK:254-275): +200 HP, +200 MP Historic Staff (ab Level 75)(ATK:274-277): +10% MP, +5 INT Angels Staff (ab Level 90)(ATK:303-306): +10% DEF, +3 INT Legendary Golden Staff (ab Level 105)(ATK:317-320): +5 INT, +10% Magiebeschwörung Bloody Staff (ab Level 120)(ATK:333-336): +10 INT, +10% Magiebeschwörung, +20% MP Sets Myuran/Myurian Set (ab Level 75): +20% Magiebeschwörung, -15% MP-Verbrauch Elder/Ellean Set (ab Level 90): +7 INT, -15% MP-Verbrauch Shabel/Shurian Set (ab Level 105): +15% Magiebeschwörung, +15% HP Ellis/Ellsis Set (ab Level 105): +15% Blockrate, +15% HP Nanemvis Set (ab Level 120): +15% HP, +10 INT, +22% DEF, +15% Magiebeschwörung Kategorie:Job Kategorie: